puppycornfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Prince Puppycorn/Transcript
with Unikitty on a stage, where she nervously looks towards the audience. The audience is booing and jeering. Citizen: Boo! We’re bored! out to Kickflip and FeeBee, with other citizens behind them. Kickflip: We don’t know what to do! pops up in front of them. Ryott: Let’s riot! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Citizens! I get the feeling you’re not in the best of moods right now! out to the crowd. Cloud Dad angrily kicks a trash can. Cut to the citizens, as they pull out pitchforks and torches. Cut to Unikitty, with Dr. Fox behind her on a console. Unikitty: Uh, oh! to Dr. Fox, who is typing on various devices. Dr. Fox: This isn’t good! (Flips over a screen, revealing a line chart pointing upwards that says “They mad!” while heading towards an angry face.) Riot levels are off the charts! to Unikitty. Puppycorn walks in. Puppycorn: Hey, sis! Need some help? floats in from the ground between Unikitty and Puppycorn. Richard: Stay back, Puppycorn. This is royal business. Unikitty: Okay, okay! (Eyes grow large and mouth oval.) Dr. Fox! Initiate the emergency party protocol! to Dr. Fox, who seriously nods. Cut to a large red button on the console, which reads “Get Hype”. Dr. Fox’s hand comes into the screen, slapping the button as a buzzer sounds. The lights start to flicker on and off in a purple hue. Cut to the stage, where a spotlight is shining. Unikitty pops up from under the stage, into the spotlight. Unikitty: I have an idea! Why break stuff when you can break (Zoom in on her, with stars in her eyes.) dance?! out to the crowd looking at the stage, as they cheer. Confetti shoots out of the sides of the stage. Cut to the crowd, who cheer and jump up, confetti floating down over them. Cut to Unikitty, doing The Worm. She leaps up, as her head and neck separate. She then lies down, spinning her body in a breakdance move. She rests on her side, now wearing sunglasses. Cut to Dr. Fox, doing The Bernie. Cut out to a few citizens, dancing. Toaster: We’re not bored anymore! Stellacopter: Thanks, Princess Unikitty! to Unikitty, who is hip thrusting. Unikitty: That’s what I do! jumps up. Cut to the stage, as Unikitty lands on top of her head, her body swiveling around. Unikitty: Let’s dance out the crankiness for a few minutes! Then no more rioting, okay? to the citizens. Citizens: Okay! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Great! Have fun poppin’ and lockin’! starts to wiggle her arms and hums out a melody, as she walks backwards. Cut to backstage, as Dr. Fox looks at a chart and the citizens cheer. The curtains part as Unikitty backs through them, still dancing and humming. The curtains close and she stops dancing. Unikitty: Phew! That should keep ‘em busy for a while! walks in, holding a towel, which he drapes over Unikitty’s shoulders. Unikitty pulls out a water bottle, which she drinks from. Hawkodile: That was a close one. Thought I had to crack some skulls back there. to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Excellent strategy using that dance protocol. (Shows the chart, which is listed as “Riot Levels”, the line going down.) Riot levels are at an all-time low! to Unikitty, drinking from the water bottle. She pulls it out of her mouth, using it to point. Unikitty: Works every time! out. Hawkodile, Unikitty, and Dr. Fox are now joined by Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Man, sis, that was awesome! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: The citizens were all like (Puts his hands to his face.) “Boo, hiss”! And then you were all like (Ears perk up as he gains eyelashes, starts to talk in a feminine voice.) ”I have an idea”! (Returns to normal.) And then they were like (Waves his arms around, as his face and eyes grow tiny, hearts shooting out of his head.) “We love you, Unikitty”! (Returns to normal, facing the others.) Aw, man! I wish I was royal like you! to Hawkodile, Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Richard, who all stare at each other. Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard: Um… Dr. Fox: Puppycorn, you are royalty! to Puppycorn, who has his eyes spaced out, blinking them separately from each other. Cut to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Your sister’s a princess, champ. You’re her brother. (Presses his hands together towards his face, pointing them towards Puppycorn.) Which makes you… to Puppycorn, who strikes a pointing pose. Puppycorn: A dog! to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: No, Unikitty’s a princess! You’re her brother, so you are… to Puppycorn, who turns his head back dramatically. Puppycorn: Puppycorn! to Unikitty. Unikitty: No, little bro! (Eyes turn into crown as crown and gemstone sparkle matter pop out.) You’re a prince! to Puppycorn. His eyes are bugged out in shock. Puppycorn: Wha?! (Eyes and face shrink.) Awesome! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Yeah, you silly goose! What else would you be? to Puppycorn sitting in a starry background. A graphic of the Earth, with a pink planet near it appears. Two UFOs are on the graphic, one hovering above the earth with a graphic of Puppycorn floating in the tractor beam. Puppycorn: I always thought I came from space and was left here by my alien parents! to Hawkodile, Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Richard, who stare at Puppycorn blankly. Richard: What? to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: But a prince is even better! (Pulls out a notepad from behind him.) Now I get to help people and make up cool rules! (Shudders.) Oh, man! I got so many good ideas for stuff too! to the notepad, which reads “Pupycron’s Ideaz” on it. He flips over the front page, revealing a scribbly drawing of a pizza with a drawing of Puppycorn in the corner. It reads “Peeza” on the paper. Cut to Puppycorn, as Richard floats in. Puppycorn: Mmm, pizza! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Running the kingdom isn’t all fun, you fix one thing but the citizens always want more! (Smash cut to her face. It zooms in with every sentence.) And more! And more! And more! (Sideways spin on her face.) And more! (Zoom out to her shooting out sparkle matter, her face small.) It never ends! to Puppycorn, as he looks down sadly, his eyes shiny. Puppycorn: Oh, okay. I guess I’ll never be a real prince. to Unikitty. Her eyes grow shiny as she gasps. Unikittty: Oh, no! to Puppycorn, who lifts his notebook towards a trash can. Puppycorn: I’ll just throw all my cool ideas in the garbage where they belong! suddenly pops out of the trash can, as Puppycorn pulls his hand back. Unikitty: Wait, Puppycorn! You know what, maybe you can prince it up for a little bit! Try it out! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Wha?! to Unikitty and Richard. Richard: Seriously, Princess, I really don’t think— Unikitty: (Yelling, shooting out sparkle matter, one piece hits Richard in the head.) We’re doing it! Puppycorn’ll be a great prince! We just gotta believe in him! towards Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn is now noisily eating a slice of pizza. Unikitty: In fact, I, Princess Unikitty, hereby officially declare (Cut to Puppycorn, Unikitty continues to talk.) that Puppycorn is now in charge of the kingdom! gasps, dropping his slice of pizza, as sparkle matter shoots out. Cut to Unikitty in the trash can, as Puppycorn bounds up to her, jumping up and squishing at her cheek. Puppycorn: I won’t let you down! I’ll be the best prince ever! out to Puppycorn, Unikitty, and Richard. Unikitty: Let’s go tell the citizens! rockets upwards. Cut to the stage, where the citizens are heard cheering. Unikitty lands on the stage. Cut to the citizens, who cheer. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Dear, citizens! I, Princess Unikitty, am stepping down from ruler of the kingdom. to a group of citizens. The toast in the toaster citizen gasps. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: But I am pleased to present your brand new ruler, Prince Puppycorn! [Unikitty walks offscreen, presenting Puppycorn behind her. She quickly flies in, placing a crown on Puppycorn’s head, and then flies off. Lights, confetti cannons, and airhorns suddenly go off. One of Dr. Fox’s robots, wearing a baseball cap, shutter shades, and holding a microphone, rolls through. Dr. Fox’s Robot: Prince! Prince! Prince! Prince, prince, prince! Yeah! to the citizens, who blink and stare in quiet confusion. Bim-Bom: Cough! to Puppycorn. Unikitty nudges at his face. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Go on, sire! (Pan out to her.) Tell ‘em one of your cool ideas! Puppycorn: Oh! Um… (Pulls out his notebook and looks at it.) Uh… to the notebook, which is still on the “Peeza” page. Cut back to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Pizza! to Dino Dude among other citizens. Dino Dude: Yeah! Pizza! What about it? back to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Uh… looks down at his notebook. Cut to the “Peeza” page of the notebook. Puppycorn flips to the next page, revealing a drawing of him with sunglasses riding a pizza off of a skateboard ramp, which reads “Awesome Kickflip!” on it. He flips the page, revealing a drawing of him wearing sunglasses with a piece of pizza on his head, dripping cheese onto his forehead. It reads “Fashion Hat” on it. He flips to the next page, which is a drawing of a full pizza, with Puppycorn’s head, arms, and legs attached to it. It reads “Ultimate Form”. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: We can…eat pizza? For every meal! to two of Dr. Fox’s robots. They turn to each other and shrug. They both reach offscreen, each grabbing a pile of pizzas. The lights start to flash as airhorns blare, while the robots toss the pizzas into the crowd. Cut to the citizens, who cheer. Cut to a smaller group of citizens. Toaster: Yeah! Awesome! and Toast are hit with a pizza, as the cheese sticks to them. Cut to the citizens, as pizzas are tossed in the air. Citizens: Puppycorn! Puppycorn! Puppycorn! out to the stage, where Unikitty and Puppycorn are. The citizens in the crowd are cheering, pizzas still flinging in the air. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: Wow! You’re off to a great start, little bro! Puppycorn: Well, there’s more where that came from! (Zoom in on his face, his eyes sparkling.) This is gonna be fun! to Puppycorn. Two of Dr. Fox’s robots are near him. One of them is still wearing the baseball cap and shutter shades, while also manning a cannon. The other one is near a chalkboard with a slice of pizza drawn on it. He flips the chalkboard over, revealing a drawing of a bouncy castle. Puppycorn: For my next decree, everybody lives in bouncy castles for safety! robot near the cannon presses it, as confetti shoots out, airhorns blast, and the lights turn on and off. Cut to a house, as a wrecking ball smashes through it. A bouncy castle is dropped into its place. Zoom into the interior of the bouncy castle. The Old Timey Mustache Man is in it, bouncing around, as a table, teacup, and teapot bounce around the floor, the contents spilling out. Old Timey Mustache Man: Well, this is just swell! back to Puppycorn and the robots. A drawing of a rollercoaster is now on the chalkboard. Puppycorn: Traffic is lame! So let’s do roller coaster highways! cannon-manning robot shoots out more confetti, as the lights flash and airhorns sound. Cut to a highway packed with cars and a gap between two of them. The wrecking ball smashes through the gap, as a roller coaster lifts up from the ground, with citizens riding the cart, cheering. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: From now on, everybody pays for things in high-fives! confetti cannons go off, as the lights flash and airhorns sound. Cut to FeeBee in her flower shop. Diane and Q.T. are each holding a pot of flowers. FeeBee high-fives each of them, as dollar sign-shaped sparkle matter shoots out and the two walk off. The wrecking ball suddenly flies into the store. Cut to the wrecking ball, who has a face and is holding a flower in a pot, and FeeBee. The two of them high five. Cut to a close-up of Puppycorn’s face. Puppycorn: Fireworks forever ‘cause they’re awesome! out to the castle, where fireworks go off in the sky. Cut to the side of the stage, where Hawkodile, Unikitty, Richard, and Dr. Fox look up in happiness, while a firework goes off near them. Hawkodile, Unikitty, and Dr. Fox laugh. Cut to Richard. Richard: I feel the citizens will eventually get tired of— down to Unikitty. Unikitty: Are you kiddin’?! They love him! Whoo, Puppycorn! Good job l’il bro! (Winks.) to Puppycorn, who winks back. Puppycorn: All my cool ideas are really working! Ruling is so much fun! to the citizens, who still are cheering, throwing pizzas in the air. Citizens: Puppycorn! Puppycorn! Dude is thrown through the crowd. Dino Dude: You’re the best prince ever! Citizens: Puppycorn! to the stage, where the citizens still cheer. Cut out to the castle, where fireworks spell out “Yeah!” and “Woo”, and form Puppycorn’s face. Smash cut to the castle at daytime, where the fireworks are still going off. Cut to the inside of the castle, where Dr. Fox elevator’s up from the floor. She is wearing pajamas and has a tired look on her face. Lights continue to flash. Dr. Fox: Oh, man. I didn’t get any sleep last night. (Zoom in on her, her eyes are bloodshot.) All those fireworks! out. Hawkodile walks in, also in pajamas. He has bags under his sunglasses and his holding two mugs of coffee, one he gives to Dr. Fox. Hawkodile: And the music’s still going… to three of Dr. Fox’s robots manning a disc station. Cut to the robots. Dr. Fox’s Robot: Drop the bass! bass drops, as airhorns blare and the robots’ eyes flicker on. Cut to Hawkodile and Dr. Fox, who have irritated looks on their faces. Unikitty flies in. Unikitty: Come on! Have some fun! (Rhythmically.) It’s like an endless slumber party! out to Richard, who is lying face-first on the floor. Richard: (Muffled.) One generally has to slumber for it to be a slumber party. to Unikitty. Unikitty: Look, he’s trying his best. to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Let’s give ‘em a chance! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Please? slamming noise is heard. Cut to the castle doors. Puppycorn is standing in the doorway, wearing his crown, along with a pair of shutter shades and a gold medallion chain that says “PP” on it. Confetti shoots out behind him, along with spotlights, as the airhorns blast. Cut to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, and Unikitty. Puppycorn walks through. Puppycorn: Hey, guys! Hope you’re rested up, ‘cause I got a whole day of funky fresh prince duties ahead! (Leaps up in the air.) Ha-hah! grins to the others and flies off with Puppycorn. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn walking through the kingdom. Unikitty: So, Prince Puppycorn, how are all your cool ideas working out? Puppycorn: They’re working out awesomely! (Knocks glasses off.) and Puppycorn keep walking, stopping at Dino Dude. He is near a stack of empty pizza boxes, and has a noticeable pudge in his stomach. Dino Dude: Prince Puppycorn! (Opens up one of the boxes.) We’re out of pizza! What do we do?! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: What?! That can happen?! Uh, royal idea! Hey, farm dude, can you grow more pizza? pan Craig’s fields. Her hands shove a slice of pizza into the dirt. Craig: (Offscreen.) I’m trying (Cut to her futilely digging in the dirt.) but it’s not working! out to multiple slices buried in the ground. Craig: (Offscreen.) The soil just won’t take! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Uh… (Runs off.) I’ll go find some more! to Puppycorn running. He runs near Hawkodile, who is clinging onto a bouncy castle that is blowing away. Puppycorn stops near him. Hawkodile: Hey, slugger, we gotta problem! These new bouncy houses keep blowing away! Timey Mustache Man bounces in the view of the house’s entrance. Old Timey Mustache Man: I love it! and the castle are lifted into the air, as Hawkodile and Old Timey Mustache Man scream. Cut to the castle flying in the air, Puppycorn watching. A giant crow takes the house away, screeching. Cut to Puppycorn, as Unikitty jumps in, her face nervous. Unikitty: It’s okay! Now they have mobile homes! starts to run off, Unikitty following. Unikitty: Great idea, little bro! to Unikitty and Puppycorn running through the kingdom. FeeBee walks in. FeeBee: Prince Puppycorn! I sold all my flowers, and got a ton of high fives. to Puppycorn. FeeBee walks towards him. FeeBee: But now my hands hurt and I can’t pick anymore! (Outstretches her arms and shakes them.) What do I do?! to one of FeeBee’s hands. It suddenly sprouts fingers with chipped nails and grows bumpy. Cut to Puppycorn and FeeBee, as FeeBee outstretches her hands, which both have fingers now, and screams. Puppycorn: Uh, let me think! roller coaster swoops in, pinning FeeBee to the front of the coaster, as she screams. Puppycorn watches in horror, tracking the coaster as it loops with his eyes. Dr. Fox: (Rushing through on the coaster various times.) Puppycorn! Your roller coaster highway…is fun but you forgot…to build an exit! Oh, I’m gonna be sick! (Retches.) to a loop on the coaster, as the car goes around multiple times while the riders scream. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, as Richard rises up near them. Richard: Princess, we have to face the facts. These ideas are terri— Unikitty: Terrific! Terrific. Why would anyone wanna get off? Looks like a blast! Puppycorn: (Running off.) I know, right? out to Unikitty and Richard. The roller coaster rides past in the background as Dr. Fox is flung from it, screaming. She lands on the ground face-first and picks herself up, wobbling. The bouncy castle flies past, as Hawkodile leaps off. Cut to Dr. Fox and Unikitty. Dr. Fox: (Woozy.) Unikitty, you… (Cheeks puff up as she turns green, gulping.) hand reaches in and clamps over Dr. Fox’s mouth. Cut out to Hawodile, Dr. Fox, and Unikitty. Hawkodile: Princess, you have to stop this. floats in. Richard: There’s no food, no shelter. The kingdom’s falling apart. Unikitty: (Pupils grow tiny and bags form under her eyes.) What, no way! The kingdom’s doing great! out to the kingdom. The castle is broken in various places, as is the roller coaster highway on one of the tracks. Airhorns and fireworks still go off, while various parts of the kingdom are on fire. The roller coaster flies off of the track, exploding into a firework. Cut to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Richard. Hawkodile is holding onto Dr. Fox’s shoulders, while she still has her cheeks puffed out. Unikitty: (Sadly.) Oh, okay, okay, I know. to Unikitty. Unikitty: But if I tell him to stop it’ll break his little heart! (Eyes grow shiny and ears furl back.) to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: But the kingdom’s out of control! (Pulls out a clipboard with lettering that says “It’s Bad!” on it, along with a falling line graph.) And when the citizens realize how bad things are, happiness levels will plummet! to Hawkodile. The camera starts to zoom in on him. Hawkodile: And Puppycorn’ll be really heartbroken when the riots begin again… out to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, and Unikitty. Unikitty: You’re right. I’ll go talk to him and try and let him down easy. starts to walk away. Cut to Puppycorn’s room. He is drawing on the chalkboard. A drawing of him with a pizza parachute has “Hey squad! It’s time for a pizza landing! (?) in the top left corner. The top left corner has a drawing of a pizza with four legs. “Woof woof!!! New friend?” is written next to it. On the bottom left is a pizza slice with wheels and speed lines behind it. It has “Vroom vroom?” written next to it. He finishes drawing a picture of himself wearing pizza sunglasses, with “Sunglasses?” next to it. One of Dr. Fox’s robots circles around him. Dr. Fox’s robot: Red alert! Danger! to Puppycorn drawing. Puppycorn: (Panicked.) Okay! Uh, we need more food! (Pulls chalk away.) What if we drill to the center of the earth? I heard there’s candy down there, right? to two of Dr. Fox’s robots, as Puppycorn starts drawing again. Robot 2: Sounds legit! Robot 1: I heard that, too! to the doorway of Puppycorn’s room. Unikitty slowly peeks her head in. Cut to Puppycorn adding to his pizza car drawing, putting a picture of him on top of it. Unikitty flies in next to him. Unikitty: Hey, l’il bro! Uh, could we talk? I know you’ve been so excited about being prince. to Puppycorn. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) And you really don’t wanna hear this, but… eyes grow sad and shiny, as his mouth crumples up. Puppycorn: (Streams of tears pouring out of his eyes.) Sis, I don’t wanna be prince anymore! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Wait, what?! to Puppycorn, tears in his eyes. Puppycorn: I know everybody else is having a great time, but not me! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Wait, don’t cry! (Turns into Sad Kitty, tears welling up.) You’re gonna make me cry! to Puppycorn, tears streaming down his face. Puppycorn: It’s so hard coming up with all these good ideas! You were right, I’m sorry! to Unikitty. Unikitty: No, I’m sorry! I let you be prince when you weren’t ready! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Oh, sis! to Unikitty, tears are now streaming out of her eyes. Unikitty: Oh, little bro! two of them rush towards each other, hugging each other and sobbing. The two of them quickly pull off of each other, no longer crying, and Unikitty is back to normal. Unikitty: Don’t worry, I can take over again! Puppycorn: (Leaping up.) Huzzah! Unikitty: Come on, let’s go tell the citizens! (Cut to her.) I’m sure they’ll understand! to Unikitty on the stage in the same pose as before. She quickly frowns. Citizens: (Offscreen.) Prince Puppycorn forever! to the citizens, cheering. Cut to Dino Dude. He is overweight, lying on his back and holding a slice of pizza. Dino Dude: (Sing-song.) My life is awesome because of you! to the crowd looking at Unikitty and Puppycorn onstage. Unikitty: Everyone, we have an announcement! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Hey, guys! (Playfully tilts his head back.) So, random idea, maybe I stop being prince? music suddenly shuts off. Cut to the citizens, now angry. They pull out torches and pitchforks and start to boo. Cut to another group of citizens. The square frog citizen pops up. Ryott: (Deep voice loudly) Never leave. to another group of citizens, as the cloud citizen kicks over a trash can. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty yelps and ducks, as the trash can soars above her head. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Shifting his eyes, nervous.) Uh, just kidding! I’ll stay prince! to the angry citizens. They quickly drop their weapons. Glandrea’s pitchfork is replaced by her flag. Glandrea: (Leaping up.) Woo-hoo! to Puppycorn and Unikitty, who both nervously grin as the citizens cheer. The two of them quickly slide offscreen. Cut to backstage, as the two of them slide in, still with the same expressions. Puppycorn: What happened? Fox drops down from the city, a rope tied around her waist. She has a list that reads “riot levels”, with a red line rising up and dipping sporadically. Dr. Fox: Unikitty, the citizens are highly unstable! (Cut to her.) If Puppycorn steps down, riot levels will explode! to Puppycorn and Unikitty. Puppycorn: How am I going to stop being prince now?! Unikitty: Don’t you worry, little bro! I have a royal plan for situations like this! to Dr. Fox. Unikitty points to her. Unikitty: (Offscreen.) Dr. Fox! (Cut to Unikitty, swiveling her arms up and down.) Engage protocol for game change theater time! to The stage. Puppycorn skitters onto it. He now has a puffy crown and fur-lined cape on. Cut to the citizens, who smile. Cut back to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Hi, citizens! It’s me, your super-cool ruler! to the citizens, who cheer. Cut back to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: And because you love me so much, I decided to stay prince forever! (Leaps up, wagging his tail and shooting sparkle matter out.) to the citizens cheering. Cut back to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Let’s celebrate by eating more pizza! (Pulls out two bitten slices of pizza and waves them around.) go off and the lights flash. Cut to the citizens, who cheer. Cut to Puppycorn, holding a slice of pizza. Puppycorn: Okay, here I go! (Makes munching noises with his mouth, as he puts the slice behind his head, which drops behind him. He pauses, and pretends to choke, grabbing at his throat. Cut to the citizens, who gasp in shock. Cut to Puppycorn, who is still fake choking. Cut to a few other citizens, who stare in confusion. Cut to Puppycorn, who is clutching his chest and reaching out. He suddenly collapses. Unikitty rushes in in shock.) Unikitty: Puppycorn! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Weakly.) Beloved sister, I have been poisoned, with pizza poison! to the citizens, who gasp. Glandrea: (Quietly.) Not pizza poison! to Dino Dude, who is about to stick his tongue onto a slice of pizza. He quickly retracts his tongue. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Stilted voice.) No, brother! Stay strong! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: It is too late for me. My final wish is that you, Unikitty, rule the kingdom now-forever. And, everybody should be cool with it. I’ve had my time...... eyes cross outwards as he sticks his tongue out, making a gurgling noise. Cut to a bird’s eye view of Puppycorn and Unikitty. Unikitty: (Yelling.) No! to the citizens, who gasp in shock. Cut to Unikitty, with tears in her eyes. She quickly turns into Angry Kitty, pretending to be angry over her "loss". Unikitty: Who did this?! to the citizens, who stare in silent shock. Cut to Unikitty, back to normal. Unikitty: I said, (Turns angry again.) who did this?! (Turns back to normal again, whispering to the side.) Hawkodile, that’s your line! to the side of the stage. Hawkodile peeks from behind the curtains towards Unikitty. Hawkodile: Do we really have to? (Cut to him.) It’s embarrassing. to Unikitty. Unikitty: Yes! to Hawkodile, who groans in annoyance. Cut to the side of the stage, as Hawkodile walks out. He is wearing a dress, wig, and crown. He is holding onto a script. Hawkodile: (Stilted delivery.) It was I, the prince’s evil bride. I poisoned him because I hate pizza and fireworks. (Looks at the script.) And fun. to the citizens, who boo. Cut to Unikitty, who points. Unikitty: Robot guards! Seize him! I mean her! to Hawkodile. Two of Dr. Fox’s robots roll in and start to slap at his wrists. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: (Whispering.) Hawkodile, you’re supposed to go down! to Hawkodile. The robots are now beating at his waist. Hawkodile: (Whispering.) Come on, this wouldn’t stop me! to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Whispering, forcefully.) Go down! to Hawkodile and the robots, who are slapping at his wrists again. Hawkodile: Ugh, fine. (Forced acting.) Oh, no! Despite my awesome skills, they’re too much for me! (Falls onto the stage.) I have been defeated! two robots wheel to Hawkodile’s legs, pulling him offstage slowly. Robot 2: Oh, man! Why are you so heavy? Hawkodile: It’s muscle mass! I’m not heavy, I’m dense! to the citizens, who cheer. Beau: Yay! Justice has been served! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. A spotlight clicks onto them, as Unikitty looks up. Puppycorn suddenly sits up. Puppycorn: Actually, pizza poison doesn’t affect me! Because I was an alien the whole time! citizens gasp. Cut to Puppycorn, who places a pair of antenna on his head. Cut to Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. Hawkodile is still in the princess outfit and hoisting up a rope pulley. Hawkodile: Oh, brother. Richard: I can’t believe she let Puppycorn write the ending. Dr. Fox: I like it! And you look so pretty, Hawkodile! starts to blush. Cut to Puppycorn and Unikitty. Puppycorn is attached to the rope, being pulled up. Unikitty: ♪There he goes, Into the sky! And into our hearts!♪ Puppycorn: My secret’s been exposed! (Cut to him.) I must go to other planets to make their world better! to a bird’s eye view of Unikitty. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) Unikitty will take care of you! You are in good hands! (Cut to him.) I will never forget you! to a cardboard prop of a UFO. Puppycorn is pulled into it by the rope. Puppycorn: Excelsior! Pew! Pew-pew-pew pew! (Is lifted up with the UFO.) Rocket ship noises! to the citizens, who all gasp in shock. Cut to Kickflip and FeeBee. FeeBee: I knew he was an alien the whole time! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Well, looks like I’m princess again! to Dino Dude. Dino Dude: What about the free pizza? to Unikitty. Unikitty: Only on Fridays. to Dino Dude. Dino Dude: Good enough for me! to the citizens, who cheer. Cut to Unikitty, who looks up and winks. Cut to Puppycorn in the rafters, winking back. Cut to the crowd cheering Unikitty. Pan out to the scene on a screen, where two Puppycorn-like aliens are watching. Cut to the aliens. Alien 1: Wait, wait. Is he not coming? Alien 2: Our prince will return to us (Smash zoom onto her face.) someday! to the two aliens, as they trill their tongues. Cut to their UFO in space, which zooms away, leaving a blink in the sky.